ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aht Urhgan Mission 15: The Black Coffin
category:MissionsCategory:Treasures of Aht Urhgan Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Prep Tips! * As with any BCNM fight, there are certain things you should have done in preparation before you look for a party or accept a party invite, so that you do not slow the Party down. * You will need Silent Oil or some form of Sneak. If you use the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins method to get to Dvucca Isle, the only aggressive monsters you will encounter are Detects by Sound. The worst thing you can do is be the one who wasn't prepared, walks out, gets agro and dies. It is extremely time consuming to raise people inside the Dvucca Isle as the monsters here Detect by Low HP. * You will need Nyzul Isle Staging Point. You can use other methods to get to the BCNM, but this is the easiest for everyone involved. If you do not have the Nyzul Isle Staging Point, read here on how to get it. It will take you 10-15 minutes. * Know the destination: If you use the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins method to get to the Arrapago Reef entrance, it is about a 1 grid walk north. See the map here, with you coming in from Alzadaal Undersea Ruins (1) going to Arrapago Reef (3). If you are in Caedarva Mire for more than 4 minutes after zoning out of Alzadaal Undersea Ruins then you are doing something wrong, or going the wrong way. * Lastly it is not uncommon for people to do the Vial of Jody's Acid section prior to this mission. Feel free to ask someone before accepting their party invite, if they can help you get that. Walkthrough * Speak with Naja Salaheem for a cutscene to start this mission. * You will now need to get to the Cutter which is accessed in the Arrapago Reef through Dvucca Isle. The easiest, safest, and fastest way that puts you closest to the Arrapago Reef zone-point is: ** Use the Nyzul Isle Staging Point. Once inside Alzadaal Undersea Ruins, go to the NW Teleport-Pad at (G-8). ** You will be placed in a new room. Point your compass West, and take the Teleport-Pad on the West-side of the room. ** You will be placed into another room, which is your final destination. Walk east out the hallway to zone into Dvucca Isle. ** Talk to the Immortal-NPC to exit. Apply Sneak, and ensure that your HP is nothing less than full, as these monsters Detect by Low HP. Walk straight forward, and take the right hand turn available to you. ** Continue down this little path, which will open to a clearing, and there will be a Left immediately available to you which is covered by some brush. ** Follow the path and it will curve right. Keep walking, and you will be lead into a tunnel that zones you to the proper Arrapago Reef zone-point. * Approach the Cutter for an initial cutscene, you can select either option when prompted; don't worry, you will not trigger the fight at this time. Battlefield The Ashu Talif: * Capped at 75, 6 characters allowed, and double dark weather conditions, and as with all missions you DO NOT lose experience points in this fight. * This fight is similar to an Assault mission: all buffs (except food, and Reraise gained through the use of items) will be removed upon entering. As soon as one person enters the BC, the entire party will be transported inside the BC automatically provided that they are in close proximity to the BC entrance. Because of this have only the party leader select the fight. *Note: All members must have the Ephramadian Gold Coin key item to participate in this battle, including members who have already cleared the mission. To obtain a new coin, click on the Jazaraat's Headstone from the previous mission. Part One: * Five Fomors (Ashu Talif Crew) will attack: Two RNG, Two RDM, and One COR. ** They use all standard Fomor moves. ** They can be slept with Sleepga, but Elemental Seal is required. ** Lullaby seems to get resisted as does regular Sleep and Repose unless Elemental Seal is used. * NPC Gessho (Yagudo) will assist you during the fight. ** He spends most of his time casting Elemental and Enfeebling Ninjutsu, and can be the target of any spells that can be cast outside of the party (eg. Haste). ** If Gessho dies, you do not automatically lose the BC like some other fights involving NPC's. It will however make it somewhat harder since you will be deprived an ally to do damage in the battlefield. ** It's best to assist Gessho and gang up on the mob he's currently targetting, killing them one by one instead of spreading out attacking multiple Fomors at the same time. This will make this first part of the battle easier and end faster. This tactic especially works if you have a BLM who cast Elemental Seal + Sleepga II on them before assisting the target Gessho is attacking. A RDM or WHM trying to cast Elemental Seal+Sleepga will have a high probability of failure. Sleepga II is recommended, as these are Undead-Family monsters, and therefor have Dark-Magic resistance. * The battle will start when you engage the monsters so there is time to buff; however, Gessho will get impatient and start attacking after approximately 1-2 minutes, so the time window to buff is small. * On your last Fomor Crew Member, have your party disengage, and have 1 member kite the Fomor Crew Member around while the others rest their MP/HP full, and Gessho kills the remaining Crew Member. This step can be the difference between victory and defeat. Part Two: * After the initial five Fomor are defeated, another set will respawn, this time as two RNG, one RDM, one MNK and The Ashu Talif Captain. ** Ashu Talif Captain can use a powerful weaponskill called Vulcan Shot which does about 700 AoE damage around his target. Range appears to be roughly 14'. Stoneskin/Phalanx etc does make a difference, Reraise recommended for any party member below 68. ** Getting him down to 20% HP will result in a victory. ** The Fomor are fairly low level, perhaps around 60. The Captain is significantly higher, perhaps 70. Level 75 melees will have capped accuracy without sushi. ** Due to these factors it is in your party's best interested to simply kill a majority of the Crew Members before trying to take down the Ashu Talif Captain. He can be very easily occupied by anyone with Utsusemi, as he will often attempt slow ranged attacks. It is a very easy fight, which is often times made much harder than it needs to be with continual failed re-sleep attempts, or a lack of available DD to kill the Ashu Talif Captain, before he and the 4 Crew Members kill you. Finale: * After the fight, you are automatically dropped in Nashmau and receive a long cutscene with Gessho. The beginning of this cutscene marks the beginning of Mission 16. Note: If you have already completed the mission and are doing it again to assist others, you will be left on the dock by "The Cutter" after the fight. ---- See Talk page for Strategies. Important Notes * In order to enter the battlefield again, either because you didn't win the first time or to assist others, you ALL need another Ephramadian Gold Coin key item. ** Return to Caedarva Mire (E-10) and click on Jazaraat's Headstone again for a new coin. You don't have to fight him again. * Ensure that only one person in your party triggers the BCNM fight. Otherwise you can be put back at the docks. * You do NOT lose experience points if you die during the fight. Game Description :;Mission Orders: A mercenary colleague has reported feeling an ominous presence to the west of Dvucca Isle... Battle Video Video:Black Coffin Battle